The Diary Of A Rebel
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: Reviews Wanted & Appreciated. Rebel Without A Cause This is Judy’s diary. It’s going to be pretty long. It will start the day she meets Buzz and it will end the day she graduates.
1. First Impressions

Title: The Diary Of A Rebel

Summary: Rebel Without A Cause This is Judy's diary. It's going to be pretty long. It will start the day she meets Buzz and it will end the day she graduates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebel Without A Cause, any of the characters or anything else that has to do with that movie.

* * *

Dear Diary, September 1, 1954

Oh my goodness! I met the most gorgeous boy today. He is so dreamy! He is such a bully though and a total rebel. My father would hate him.

Anyway, I have to tell you what happened.

I was walking out of the drug store with my ice cream that I had bought, Chocolate, and I had made it almost halfway across the parking lot when I heard this loud whistle coming from behind me. When I turned I saw this handsome boy with dark hair, dark eyes and a black leather jacket on. He was surrounded by a bunch of other boys dressed almost exactly like him. There we're a few girls with them but not many. When I looked at him this strange smile came across his face and he started walking toward me. I was so scared but it was I couldn't move. Like it was important for me to meet this guy. He didn't speak until he was standing just inches away from me.

"I like your shirt," he said, glancing down at my chest. I heard his friend's laughing so I crossed my arms across my chest quickly. That just seemed to make them laugh louder. The boy staring at my chest looked up into my eyes when he heard his friend's laughing more. The look in his eyes told me that he was fighting his own laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"I'm Buzz. Buzz Gunderson," Buzz continued, still not releasing his hold on my arm. I just nodded and looked over his shoulder at his friends. He laughed and moved his head in front of mine.

"Who are you, honey," Buzz said, smiling down into my eyes.

"Judy," I whispered so that only he could hear me. His smile widened and he loosened his grip on my arm.

"Wanna go out with me sometime? A movie or something," Buzz asked. I was about to tell him no when I heard the car pull up behind me and my dad's voice.

"Judy, get away from him. Come on," dad yelled. I stared up into Buzz's eyes for a minute before answering his question.

"Sure, whenever you want," I replied. Buzz smiled down at me as I told him my address and ran to get into the car with my dad.

Anything to pay daddy back, you know? He's been ignoring me since I turned fourteen and now I'll get his attention anyway I can.

Dear Diary, September 5, 1954

I just got back from my date with Buzz. It was kind of awkward. All of his friend's we're with us. They had brought dates and everything but it was still awkward. There we're six couples piled into Buzz's convertible and everyone but Buzz and I we're making out. I was so afraid we we're going to get kicked out of the drive-in but every time someone who worked there even started walking toward the car all Buzz had to do was look at them and they would turn around and go back the way they had come. That made me realize how safe I am with Buzz. No one will ever try to hurt me as long as I'm with him.

He even kissed me tonight. Can you believe that? He kissed me right in front of everyone. It was about half way through the movie when he moved his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't hide my smile. Every move he made kept making me feel more and more special. I used to feel like that around my dad but I just don't anymore.

Anyway, back to the kiss. He kissed me gently and I couldn't have kept myself from kissing him back if I had tried. He held me gently but at the same time he held me like I belonged to him and I want to. I realized that tonight while we we're kissing. I want to belong to Buzz Gunderson.

Dear Diary, September 15, 1954

Tonight was the first time it had happened. The other girl's told me that the boys did it all the time and nobody ever got hurt too bad. It was all just for fun so when the boy with the dark hair came walking around the corner I wasn't afraid. I knew Buzz would protect me if things got out of control. Boy, was I wrong.

We all jumped out in front of the boy when he turned the corner. The boys started grabbing at him and yelling at him to give them money. Then they all started shoving him. One of them reached in his back pocket and stole his wallet. I was yelling just like the others. I assumed that once the boys got finished having fun they would give the boy back his wallet and everything would be okay. I knew I was wrong the second I heard the sirens.

Buzz and everybody else started running down the street and back into the darkness. I tried to call out to them but no one seemed to be able to hear me. The boy was sitting on the side walk a few feet away from me now looking up at me. I watched him for a second before I saw the red and blue lights flashing from the other end of the street. I turned quickly and started running down the street.

About an hour later I was waiting in a chair outside the office to one of the officer's working in the Juvenile division. I had my hands clasped in my lap and I was staring at my hands when I heard my voice being called.

"Judy," a man's voice said, loudly. I looked up and nodded. He stepped aside to indicate that I should stand up and walk into his office so I did. I walked into his office and stood in front of a brown leather seat. He walked to the other side of the seat and smiled at me.

"Have a seat," he said, softly. I nodded and sat down. I had never been in trouble before so I didn't have any idea what was going to happen. He smiled at me.

"My name is Ray Fremrick. You can call me Ray, alright," Ray asked. I nodded but remained silent.

"We have called your parents and they are on their way but I would like to talk to you for a minute before they get here," Ray said, "in your records it says that this is the first time you've been in trouble like this so tell me, why are you in trouble now?"

I felt like not saying anything but I didn't know this guy so I decided that they might make me stay if I didn't answer.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make some new friend's," I replied. Ray frowned and leaned across his desk toward me.

"I think you've chosen the wrong ones, Judy," Ray replied. I nodded and glanced down at the floor.

It was a few minutes later before my parents showed up. Of course they both acted like I was going to prison for the rest of my life. That was really the last thing on my mind tonight though. I just can't believe that Buzz would just leave me like that.

Dear Diary, September 16, 1954

The best thing just happened. It's one in the morning but I had to go ahead and write about it. I was laying in my bed almost asleep when I heard something hitting my window. I walked over to it and saw Buzz sitting on one of the tree limbs on the tree outside my window. He had been tapping on my window to get my attention. I was still angry with him but I still opened the window. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. He smiled at me softly.

"Can I come in," he asked, softly. I glanced back at my bedroom door and then turned back toward him.

"Why did you leave me," I replied, angrily. He leaned closer so that I could see his eyes better.

"I'm sorry, Judy. I thought you we're with us," he said, pouting, "Come on. Let me in." I tried to fight the smile that I could feel on my face. I couldn't help it. He just looked so cute looking up at me like that. I rolled my eyes and stepped back out of the way so he could climb through the window.

He pulled his jacket off and threw it onto my bed before putting his hands on my waist and pulling me tightly against him. He leaned down until his lips we're only about an inch away from mine. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Hi, honey," he whispered, softly. I smiled up at him.

"Hi," I whispered back, moments before his lips came down onto mine. Before I knew it we we're laying on my bed kissing. We kissed for about thirty minutes before he raised up, winked at me, grabbed his jacket and left.


	2. Crazy, honey

Dear Diary, September 16, 1954

I didn't see Buzz all day but tonight around ten he showed up outside my window again. I wore a navy blue skirt and a light blue, buttoned up top. When we got to his car, he had parked around the corner so that my parents wouldn't hear him drive up, I saw that the usually eight other kids were already piled into his car. I climbed into the car and sat next to Buzz.

I kept asking him where we we're going but he wouldn't tell me. He sped out of town and after a few miles he turned down a dirt road that looked like it led to nowhere. Actually, that basically just happened to be where it led.

When I saw the cliff getting closer I got terrified and I cuddled closer to Buzz. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I thought he would slow down but he didn't, not yet anyway. He pushed the gas down as far as he could and when we we're only about ten feet away from the edge he slammed down hard on the breaks. It looked like we we're about to go barreling over the edge but the car stopped a few inches from the edge. I had been screaming the whole time his foot had been down on the breaks. My screams, however, only made the other's laugh. Buzz smiled down at me, holding back his laughter as he held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"It's alright, honey," Buzz whispered softly against my cheek. I just nodded. I was too terrified to respond but I clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me from falling over the edge of the cliff and onto the rocks below.

Dear Diary, September 22, 1954

Tonight was so much fun! For the first time, Buzz and I went out alone. Yes, JUST me and Buzz. You heard me right. We went back to the cliffs. My father had told me not to go out tonight but of course I hadn't listened. I just snuck out like I did last week when Buzz took me up to the cliffs for the first time.

Tonight I got to see a part of Buzz that I don't get to see in front of his friends. When we got to the edge of the cliffs Buzz pulled a blanket out of the back of the car, opened the passenger door for me and led me out to the edge of the cliffs. He spread the blanket out on the ground and sat down on it. Then he pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck gently.

"Your beautiful, honey," Buzz whispered, "so beautiful." I smiled and turned so that my lips brushed against his. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have been able to be that bold but just being around Buzz made me so much braver. The kiss started out slow and gentle but then he moved his hand to the back of my head and pushed my lips hard against his. I moved my hands to his shoulders as we kissed.

When the kiss ended I instantly felt lonely but Buzz pulled me closer against him and I felt safe. In his arms I always feel like I'm free to do anything I want to do. He makes me feel so special. My father would never understand that.

Monday is the first day of school. Buzz said he would pick me up for school so I'm going to meet him out back in the alley. I don't care if my dad sees or not.

Dear Diary, September 24, 1954

Today was a great day. Even better than the last few weeks while I was hanging out with Buzz and his friends. Today I walked into school as Buzz's girl. He had his arm draped over my shoulder as we walked down the hall. Everyone was watching us. Even the teacher's we're staring at us. I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

I didn't think the day could get any better but during my first hour class one of the girls that always hung out with us passed me a note. I opened it and read the small writing quickly so that the teacher wouldn't catch me with the note.

_Judy, _

_We're meeting after class in front of the bathrooms. We're going to skip and go to the cliffs._

I turned and nodded at her before slipping the note into my jacket pocket.

After the class I headed straight for the bathrooms and smiled at Buzz when I saw him waiting for me with the others. When I got close to him he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I giggled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed me back softly before we started making are way down the hall to the doors that led out into the parking lot.

We had so much fun at the cliffs. The boys stood at the edge and played around, pretending to start to push each other off the cliffs. All of us girls just sat on the hood of Buzz's car watching them, laughing at the stupid jokes they made and smiling at them when they turned to look at us.

My new friends are great. They are dangerous and fun. I feel so free when I'm with them. Like I can do whatever I want and no one can ever do anything about it.

Dear Diary, September 30, 1954

Tonight was amazing and so much fun. I never laughed so hard or had so much fun in my life. First, we went to the cliffs. Buzz got behind the wheel and backed up until he was about a hundred feet from the edge of the cliff. Goon, one of the other boys, climbed onto the hood and laid down on his back with his hands holding onto the hood. Everyone else stood back and waited patiently. Suddenly, Buzz hit the gas and started driving toward the edge of the cliff. Goon held on tightly for what seemed like forever when Buzz finally slammed on the breaks. When the car came to a stop Goon jumped off the hood and ran over to Buzz. He gave him a high five and then turned to the rest of us.

"Who's next," Goon asked. No one said anything. Goon laughed as they looked at each other with terrified expressions on their faces.

I don't know why I did it. I hadn't intended to do it but before I knew it I realized I had stepped forward and volunteered. Goon ran over, grabbed my hand and led me toward the car. He gave me some brief instructions on how I should hold on and how I needed to just let my body be free. I nodded and got into the car with Buzz. He backed up to where he had been when Goon had got on the hood and stopped the car. He turned to me and slipped his arms around my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this," Buzz said. I nodded and leaned forward to kiss his lips quickly. I smiled at him, got out of the car and climbed onto the hood. I held onto the hood and waited.

"Ready," Buzz asked. I gripped the hood tighter with my hands before I answered him.

"Yes. I'm ready," I replied. He started the engine and a split second later he was speeding toward the edge of the cliff. I felt my fingers slipping and tried to grip the hood tighter. Right when I thought I couldn't hold on any longer he slammed on the breaks and the car stopped. It was the most intense moment of my life.


	3. Trick Or Treat

Dear Diary, October 31, 1954

I know it has been awhile since I wrote in here but I have been really busy lately. I have been hanging out with Buzz and the others and that keeps me pretty busy.

Anyway, I have to tell you what happened. It was the most dangerous, exciting and reckless night of my entire life.

At around seven Buzz came to pick me up. Like usual all the other kids we're in the car and ready to head out.

It's Halloween so the boys decided that we should do something special. Crunch got this idea that we should pull up into the alley behind the police station, sneak around to the front and mess with one of the cars so that's what we did.

We stopped at a store on the way and got some toilet paper and eggs. After we got our "supplies" we drove down into the back alley and crept slowly around the side of the station until we could see the police cars parked in front. The boys spotted one of the cars that were parked in some shadows. It was the only one they could possibly get close to without being spotted.

I wanted to go with them but Buzz told me not to. He said that he didn't want me or the other to get into trouble.

I don't know why he was being so protective. We usually joined in with almost everything.

It didn't take the boys long to finish. All of us girls watched them wrap toilet paper around the antenna and bust eggs all over the rest of the car.

After they we're done they started running back toward where we we're hiding. Moose threw an egg at the glass door that was used as the entrance to the station. As soon as the egg hit the door we heard someone cry out from inside the building. As soon as we heard that everyone started running back toward the alley and Buzz's car.

Buzz started the car as soon as everyone was inside and started speeding down the alley. I turned my head to look back just as a police officer ran out into the alley and watched us racing away from him.

Buzz didn't slow down until we we're out of town completely. He looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at Crunch.

"What should we do now?" Buzz asked. I turned and looked at Crunch. He had this strange smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go to the graveyard and see how brave these girls are," Crunch replied, smiling mischievously down at the girl in his lap. She just giggled and kissed his cheek. I glanced over at Buzz and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick smile as we headed off toward the graveyard.

It didn't take Buzz long to drive to the graveyard. When we got there everyone climbed out of the car and stared out over the jagged rolls of tombstones.

Buzz went over the game rules quickly. Each couple had to go out into the cemetery and the last couple that back to the car was the winner.

I was scared but I knew that Buzz would want to win. Buzz would have to win to keep his reputation with the other boys so as I looked around at the faces of the other kids I promised myself that I wouldn't let him down.

Crunch held up his hand.

"On the count of three," Crunch said, "One…two…three!" As soon as he said the word three we all started racing out into the graveyard. Buzz grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly behind him to the far side of the graveyard. When we got past the last grave marker he sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

An hour later we we're still sitting in the same place. We we're one of the only two couples left in the cemetery. The other couple was Crunch and his girlfriend. We we're all about to call it a tie and go back to the car when the flashlight shined down into my eyes. The police officer glared down at me and Buzz.

At the police station I was the last one called in to talk to the officer for the juvenile division because the officers we're having such a hard time getting a hold of my parents. Buzz and the others had already left so when the officer called me and my parents into his office we we're the only ones left waiting. As soon as we entered the office my father started speaking to the officer.

"She's never been in trouble like this before. Well, there was that one other time but before this fall everything was fine," my father said. The officer, Ray, nodded and sat down at his desk.

"It's the crowd she's been spending time with," Ray said, glancing at me, "she needs to make some new friends." My mother laughed like the officer had just said something incredibly funny. He looked up at her curiously.

"What she needs is punishment," my mother replied before turning and giving me a cold glare that I had only seen a few times in my life. She had never looked at me like that. She was always looking at my father when she did that.

"Well, we could always keep her in juvenile hall for a few days," Ray replied. I glared at him and opened my mouth to speak but my mother spoke first.

"That might be exactly wha..," my mother started to say when my father interrupted her quickly.

"That won't be necessary," my father said quickly. This time he got my mother's glare. The tears streamed down my face and I suddenly felt like I could not hold the pain in any longer so I turned to face the officer.

"She doesn't want me there," I cried. My mother looked over at me with a shocked expression on her face like she had no idea what I was talking about but I knew she did. The officer talked to us a few more minutes before he agreed to let me go home with my parents. At the time it was the last thing I wanted to do.


	4. GroundedSort Of

Dear Diary, November 1, 1954

I'm grounded for one month. Well, at least that's what my parents think. Earlier tonight Buzz came to my window again and I snuck out with him and the other kids. We had a great night. First we went to a movie andthrew popcorn at the back of some ofthe other people in the theater. After that we went to an ice cream shop and got some ice cream. The real fun started when we went out to the beach though.

Buzz, Crunch and Moose started a fire and we all sat around it in the sand. It was so much fun. After that we all slipped out of our clothes, down to our underwear anyway and ran out into the ocean to go for a swim. My father would have grounded me for another month if he knew that I had been that nude in front of all those other kids.

Dear Diary, November 25, 1954

Today was Thanksgiving.

Tonight is going to be great. Buzz is supposed to stop at the corner and we are all going to go out and have a little fun. At someone else's expense of course.

Anyway, I have to get ready. I'll write more about what happens tonight when I get back.

Dear Diary, November 25, 1954

Tonight was so cool but Crunch is so immature, in a funny kind of way. There is this guy, Plato who goes to school with us. He's a real geek. Anyway, Crunch tied a turkey upside down outside the door to Plato's house and rang the doorbell. He ran out and jumped in the car as a chubby woman opened the door. She screamed when she saw the turkey and we all started laughing. When she noticed us and started glaring at us Buzz started the car and we sped off down the road. It was so funny.

Dear Diary, December 5, 1954

I'm officially not grounded. My father said my grounding was over this morning. Not like it mattered. I mean, it's not like I've been home in my roomlike I was supposed to have been for the past month but that's okay. As long as my parents don't find out it doesn't really matter. I've been having so much fun with Buzz and all of the rest of the kids. When we walk down the hall everyone moves to let us through. It makes me feel so...important!

Dear Diary, December 24, 1954

Well, it's Christmas Eve, finally. I had a great day. I didn't get to see Buzz today but that was okay. He called last night and said that his parents we're making him stay home for Christmas Eve and Christmas but that's okay because we have a big party planned for New Years Eve.

My mom made a ham for supper tonight and we are going to have turkey tomorrow. I love both. It's a tradition for us to have ham on Christmas Eve and turkey on Christmas. I wore a new dress that I hadbought for Christmas Eve today. It's really pretty. It's emerald green. My mother told me it was lovely and my father said that I looked beautiful. I don't really understand why but my mom glared at him when he said it. I'm just settling on the thought that she's jealous and I'm not ashamed to say that thinking that makes me smile.

Dear Diary, December 25, 1954

Today was another good day which is pretty surprising around my family. I got 6 gifts. My parents got me a beautiful dark green skirt, a black blouse and a dark green jacket, the exact same color of the skirt. My little brother got me a silver bracelet with my name on it. It is so beautiful. I wore it all day and I'm still wearing it tonight. I received a beautiful red dress from my aunt. My dad hated it. I could tell by the look on his face when he first saw it but I love it. It's sexy and sophisticated. I've decided to wear it to the New Years Eve party. My last present was from my grandparents. It wasa beautiful jewelry box with little heart designs on the lid. When you raise the lid it plays a beautiful melody to a song I remembered my grandmother always humming when I would spend the summers with my grandparents. My Christmas was almost perfect. The only thing missing was Buzz.

Dear Diary, January 1, 1954

Last night was so great. I walked out onto the beach in my new, red dress on Buzz's arm. All the girls complimented my dress. A huge bonfire had already been built and there was food and drinks in coolers and on hoods of cars. Buzz grabbed us two cokes and led me over to the very edge of the water, away from the other kids. He sat down in the sand, pulled me down into his lap and handed me my coke. I opened my coke and took a sip as I looked out over the ocean toward the horizon. Buzz wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"How are you feeling?" Buzz asked, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"I feel great, being here with you," I replied. I could feel Buzz's mouth curve into a smile against my head. I smiled too, liking the idea that I had made him smile. I loved to make him smile. I loved to see him smile. It made me feel so special, like his smile was meant just for me and I knew it was. We just stayed still, holding onto each other andstaring out over the wateruntil Crunch ran over to us and jumped into the waves in front of us, splashing waves all over Buzz and I.

"Come on guys. It's almost midnight," Crunch said, smiling. I sighed and Crunch reached for my hand to help me up. I took his hand and reluctantly stood up. I heard Buzz groan behind me as he started to stand up. I giggled and turned around to look at him. He walked up to me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"What's so funny, honey?" Buzz asked. I just smiled up at him, waiting for what I knew was coming. Just as I thought he would, he leaned his face down closer and brushed my lips with his. For a moment it was like I was the only girl in the world until he pulled away and started leading me back toward the bonfire.


	5. Love Sucks

I have two stories that I'm writing on besides this one and I've decided to finish writing them one at a time. I pretty much know where I'm going with this one so I'm going to finish this one first. Oh and the January 1, 1954 should have been January 1, 1955. Sorry about any confusion.

* * *

Dear Diary, January 10, 1955

Tonight is the night it happened. It was the most special night of my life and I'm so happy that it happened with Buzz. Buzz picked me up tonight around seven. I wore a lavender skirt and a black, buttoned up shirt. We went to the cliff and we laid on the hood of his car for awhile just counting the stars and naming off the different constellations and making up new ones of our own. I'm not sure how long we had just been laying there, neither of us saying a word before Buzz rolled onto his side, leaned over me and kissed my lips softly.

"Your beautiful, honey," Buzz said after he pulled away. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips back down to mine. This time the kiss didn't just end quickly. We kissed and kissed until I was completely out of breath and then it happened. We made love. It was so romantic but afterwards when we we're still laying in each other's arms all I could think about was how much my dad would never understand. My mother would hate me but I felt like a new person. I felt like a woman and I felt loved. I just don't think I love him. Sure, I care about Buzz but I don't know if I love him. I'm not even sure if I know what love is. My life has changed so much in the past four months.

Dear Diary, February 14, 1955

Today was horrible. Buzz is definitely not even the tiniest bit romantic. He didn't even know what day it was! You should have heard him at school. Iwore a beautiful pink dress and I had a sheer, pink scarf in my hair. I looked amazing, if I do say so myself, which I have to say myself because Buzz never evenseemed to notice!

It all started first thing this morning when I climbed into his car with him and the other kids when we started on our way to school.

"Hey honey," Buzz said, kissing my cheek before speeding off quickly toward school. I wasn't disappointed right away. I mean, I figured maybe he was just waiting to surprise me later so I just sat in silence the rest of the way to school.

I didn't get to talk to Buzz or any of the others again until lunch and when I got my tray I walked over to our table and sat down beside Buzz at the table. Buzz put his arm around me as we both began to eatlunch. When everyone was at the table he finally spoke.

"Did you guys know it's Valentine's Day?" Buzz asked, glancing around at all of us. I was surprised but I refused to let the others notice. The other guys around the table started laughing. My face started growing hot and I knew I was beginning to blush.

"Love's day," Crunch said, doing the best imitation of girls's voice that I have ever heard, "It's pathetic." Buzz laughed and nodded in agreement.

My mom, unlike me, had a perfect Valentine's Day. My dad got her two dozen roses and a box of chocolates. He had always been thoughtful, at least to her.

My little brother was even being romantic today. He made a sweet Valentine's Day card for a little girl at school. I felt so horrible and left out.

Dear Diary, April 10, 1955

Today was Easter and the day couldn't have been worse. I had gotten a beautiful new dress for today. It was yellow and black. The top was yellow and the skirt was black. My family had plans and we we're supposed to have a great day but things just didn't work out. The second I walked downstairs my father told me I looked like a tramp and started scrubbing the lipstick off of my face. I was so ashamed that I ran as fast as I could to find Buzz. When I found him he was with the other kids. For most of the day we just hung out on the cliff but tonight Buzz decided that we should go find a way to entertain ourselves.

About half an hour later we we're hidden in the shadow of an alley watching a middle aged man carry his bags toward an apartment building. We all jumped out at once and ran to him, making a circle around him. We begin hitting at him and tearing his bags until we heard the sirens of the police cars andthen we all started running.

I somehow got separated from the other kids and ended up getting picked up by the police. I was taken directly to the police station and told to wait until a officer in the juvenile division could talk to me.

I was sitting there waiting when they brought this boy in. He looked like a geek, well, in away. He was drunk, I could tell by the way he kept making stupid noises and couldn't seem to stand up straight. He was about my age and pretty good looking. It wasn't long after he got there that I was finally called back to talk to the officer. I was talking to Ray again. He talked to me for a few minutes and then asked me if I wanted him to call my father. I told him what my father had said about me but he didn't seem to care. That's what I hate about these officers. They only seem to believe the parents.

He told me that he would call my father and I wouldn't have to go to juvenile hall so I told him to call but instead he called my mother and she came to pick me up. All the way homeall I heard was what a huge disappointment I was. Too bad I already knew that.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Dear Diary, April 12, 1955

Forty three years ago people boarded the Titanic on this day to come to America only to find out a few days later that their futures weren't going to be as perfect andas happy as they had expected them to be. Yesterday I learned that neither was mine. I'm not dead, of course, becauseI'm writing but Buzz is and Plato is. To have you understand I guess I should start at the beginning.

Yesterday morning I woke up and ran out into the yard toget my brother when my mother asked me to. She needed him to come to the house so she could take him to school. After I got his attention I started walking out toward the main road to wait for Buzz to come pick me up. That's when I learned the boy's name. Remember? The one that I saw at the police station on Easter?It is Jim. At first I thought he was a joke and completely ignored him after I got into the car with the other kids and Buzz.

Most of the day went by pretty okay but we had a field trip at the planetarium to hear some old guy speak about the stars and constellations and stuff like that.

About halfway through the presentation Buzz made a remark about one of the constellations and a few minutes later Jim made a remark about one of the constellations. The boys felt like messing with Jim so we all agreed.

After everyone was outside Buzz slashed one of Jim's car tires with his knife. That just started a huge fight that ended with Buzz challenging Jim to a chickie race. That's where all the problems begun.

That night I was the one who was to signal for the race to start and when the time came, I did. I'm sitting here regretting that right now because Buzz didn't jump out of his car. He was in the car when the car went over the edge of the cliff and exploded on the rocks below. The other boys all blamed Jim even though everyone knew it wasn't his fault and that's what started all the trouble later that night. Everyone left my side besides Jim when we heard the sirens. I don't think I would have been able to move from the edge of the cliff without him.

Afterwards, Crunch and a few of the other boys saw Jim going into the police station to tell the officer's what had happened. That's when they decided to go after Jim. Jim, Plato and I ended up hiding out in an old mansion that sits a little ways back behind the planetarium. Jim and I had no idea that Plato had a gun and we didn't find out about the gun until he shot one of the boys that had come looking for Jim with Crunch. After that Plato almost shot Jim but Jim got out of the way in time.

Plato ran out of the mansion soon after the cops showed up and ran through the trees back toward the planetarium. A police officer close behind him, Jim and I followed close behind that.

We heard a shot and we're worried about Plato until we saw him run out of the trees and break into the planetarium. Jim and I ran and hid in some bushes a few feet away from the planetarium entrance.

Jim and I glanced toward the parking lot as we heard some cars pulling up in the planetarium parking lot. Jim's parents and Ray climbed out of one of the cars. It wasn't long after that when Jim and I ran into the planetarium, joining Plato.

I waited in the lobby, hidden from view while Jim went to get Plato.

After about fifteen minutes, Jim returned with Plato but right after we stepped out of the doors, Plato panicked and started running. Jim screamed to tell the officer's that the gun Plato had wasn't loaded but it was too late. One of the officer's had already shot Plato. Plato died instantly.

Dear Diary, June 5, 1955

Today was the day we graduated. In the last few months my life has changed drastically. I'm a better person now than I was before. My parents still don't treat me very well but I haven't been back to see Ray since Easter.

Jim's parents adore me and I adore them. I stay at Jim's house as much as possible. My parents don't seem to care what I do now since they don't have to go into the police station anymore.

Jim and I go visit Plato's and Buzz's graves often now. I miss Buzz but I don't miss the things we did. I'm really ashamed of most of the things we did but I still hold a special place in my heart for him. I know that I never really loved him but I know that he did really love me. He would have done anything for me and I'll never forget that. I'll never regret having known Buzz Gunderson. He saved me from a time in my life that could have been a lot worse without him.

Jim and I go visit the black woman who had been taking care of Plato often as well. Plato had been like a son to her and she loved him dearly. She's an amazing woman and I hope that I can be just like her someday.

Crunch and the other kids haven't really changed much but that doesn't really matter much to me. They pretty much leave Jim and I alone except for the occasional glares that Jim and I receive in the halls at school.

The best thing about all this is that I've finally found someone to love.

The End!


End file.
